


A Little Askew

by Destiny and Chicken (Destiny_and_Chicken)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_and_Chicken/pseuds/Destiny%20and%20Chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's spell is interrupted and Arthur suffers the unintended consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Askew

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to inspired_being on LiveJournal for beta'ing my drabble.

It's not that magic was difficult for Merlin, not at all. But every now and then, something went a little askew and didn't turn out the way he anticipated. This was one of those days.

It was a simple request from Arthur: to rid his chambers of the rat (or perhaps rats) who had taken up residence there. Merlin had set some traps, but the rats were too savvy to be caught in them. So he had turned to his magic for some assistance. Just a little spell to enhance the ginger moggie's natural hunting instincts. How was he to know Arthur would chose that exact moment to return from training? Merlin was lucky Arthur didn't notice the magic he'd just walked into; he was sort of oblivious to Merlin's actions most of the time.

Unfortunately, that was where Merlin’s luck ended. When Arthur had walked into the room, he quite literally walked into the spell.

Merlin saw furry cream-colored pointed ears poking their way through Arthur's blond locks. Merlin put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Oh this was priceless.

It wasn't until Arthur undressed for his bath that he realised something was horribly amiss because he sensed his tail twitching. His TAIL!

"Merlin! What is happening here?"

"Sire?" Merlin asked innocently. He struggled to suppress his grin as he watched Arthur's tail swish angrily.

"I have a TAIL!" Arthur complained.

"And furry ears," Merlin added with a giggle, "If you hadn't noticed."

Arthur reached up to feel his new ears. "No, this can't be happening. I'm turning into a cat!"

Merlin was no longer able to restrain his mirth and the laughter rang out. Arthur looked so ridiculous and, yet almost endearing, with his twitching cat-ears and angry swishing tail. His expression was one of doleful anguish, with his eyes pleading for assistance. Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes and breathed deeply to regain control of himself. "I don't think it is progressing; you're retaining most of your human form."

"Mrow-lin..." Arthur started, but clapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes opened wide in shock. He tried speaking again, "It muusst be a cuurrse, some kind of sooorrcery. Get Gaaaiiius." He ended with a yowl, "Nooowww!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Merlin responded as he grinned widely. "I'm sure it'll wear off quickly--you'll just have to wait it out." Merlin couldn't resist adding, "Should I get you some rat stew for supper or would you rather catch your own dinner?"

Arthur threw a goblet at Merlin as he caterwauled, "Ooouuut!"


End file.
